Promises Were Made
by SocialGhost666
Summary: Kurt Hummel thought that everything would always be perfect. His life was great and always would be. After all, his mommy never broke her promises.  Multi-Chapter Work in Progress. Going from Kindergarden on. Rating will go up with future chapters.
1. Starting Kindergarden

_Hello everyone! This is my first Glee fanfiction that I've published on here, and it was just a little idea that came to me while I was working on something else. I have plans for it to be a huge, multi-chaptered fic with many, many things hapening. I hope that you like this first chapter and will stay with me as I work and continue with it! Thank you~_

_- Ninja_

* * *

><p>Starting school was honestly always one of the hardest things to do. Remembering from her own days of kindergarden, Mrs. Hummel recalled how scared she had been, how it had seemed like no one wanted to talk to her, and that she just wanted to run home and hide. She knew that she couldn't protect her son from having the same worries, but she knew that he would make friends faster than she had. Her son was amazing, and that was that.<p>

The woman was sitting on their old, worn out sofa, brown hair tied up in a bun out of her face. She was dressed in a beautiful blouse that was purple and just the right shade that she knew her husband liked, and nice jeans on, for when she would go out today and take her son to school. As it was, her dark eyes were appraising the little boy in front of her.

At four, her son was already fashionable and more adorable than she could have ever hoped. She had helped him pick out the nice dark blue button up top and black slacks, with a white bow tie around the boys neck, as his outfit for his first day of school. She was worried that the other children might make fun of him for it, however, she was rather sure that most of the other children would probably be dressed nice by their parents for their first day as well, and hopefully the little boy wouldn't be picked on for the outfit he loved so much.

As Elizabeth watched her son get ready, she had to smile softly at how nervous and worried the boy seemed. He was pacing back and forth and looked so grown up in his little outfit, that she had to chuckle and go over, kissing the four year olds head. She knew that would get her in 'trouble' as Kurt liked to say, but she was unable to help it. Also, it was not like her son actually got mad at her over it. She stroked his cheek, even as he whined and pushed her hand away.

"Mama, stop! You're going to mess up my hair!" Kurt Hummel whined out, stomping his foot and stepping away from the woman. He looked up at her as he reached a hand up to make sure that it was all right, and then made a face. "Mama… What if the other kids don't like me?" He whispered out as he seemed to speak the same fears as her, it seeming weak and afraid, something that always made Elizabeth want to scoop him into her arms and never let him go. She much rather liked the times when he was stubborn and strong, showing so much of his father in him.

Smiling gently, Mrs. Hummel knelt down in front of Kurt, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Kurt, hunny. I am sure that every child at that school will love you. You'll make lots of new friends, and you'll have lots of fun, and soon you'll be begging us to let you go to school all the time. I promise, ok?" She grinned and kissed his forehead when he nodded, earning another protest from the little boy. She took his hand and added, "Now, lets get you off to school, hm?"

Leading out the door, Mrs. Hummel smiled as Kurt grabbed the little black and blue checkered book bag he'd settled on for class, the child wobbly a little under the weight of the item and all that was in it. It was filled with markers and crayons and paper and everything else that had been on the school supply list. Elizabeth had bought everything and had packed it away with Kurt a few weeks before. She let him carry it, as they headed down the sidewalk and over to the car.

Taking the book bag, she put it into the car, then picked Kurt up and put him in his booster chair. Fastening him in, she ruffled his hair playfully and moved around, getting into the drivers seat, despite the whines and protests from her son at having his hair messed up. The drive to the school wasn't that long at all, and soon they were there, pulling into the parking lot of McKinley Elementary School.

Pulling into a parking spot, Mrs. Hummel went around and opened the door for Kurt, helping him out and handing him the book bag. She noticed the scared look on his face as he looked towards the doors, seeing a bunch of other kids heading inside with their own bags, talking and chatting loudly. Gently, she reached down and took the little boy's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Remember, I promised, Kurt. _Mommy never breaks a promise_." She whispered tenderly to him, "Let's go inside."

The walk inside was much shorter, it felt to Kurt, than it should have been. He was trying to prepare himself, and then suddenly they were inside and already facing the door to his classroom, which had colored pencil shaped paper cut outs on it with a bunch of names, and other school type decorations. Inside, there was a bunch of noise and he winced as a loud squeal was hurt and two children ran by the door, the one seeming to chase the other one.

Clinging to his mothers hand even tighter, the child followed her inside as she led in and over to his teacher. He looked up as her nervously, then around the room, seeing at least fifteen other students. He wondered for a moment just how many kids there would be, and which of them would actually want to be his friends. He hoped all of them, honestly, because the boy wanted friends more than anything else.

"Ah, this must be little Kurt Hummel!" The teacher beamed down at Kurt, kneeling a bit to get eye level with him. "Hello there. I'm Mrs. Brown. I'll be your teacher this year." She stated gently to him, holding her hand out. Kurt looked at her appraisingly, quirking an eyebrow for a moment as if trying to decide if she seemed nice enough. Slowly though, he moved his hand and shook hers, smiling as did she. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled out, "Let me show you to your desk, all right? Then you can put your things away, and say goodbye to your mother for a while, before we start class."

Biting his lip, Kurt nodded softly to the blond woman, thinking she seemed nice enough. She seemed to be like his mother, almost, dressed nicely, knew that it was polite to shake hands, and wasn't making him feel bad. He figured that he could give this a shot, if she was here to help and make things better for them. Following her, he was led over to a little desk in a cluster of four, that seemed to be the only empty one left. He wrinkled his nose, wondering momentarily if it was sanitary enough.

"Here we are. You have a name tag here," Mrs. Brown motioned to the pencil shaped paper thing that was laminated and taped onto the top of his desk, "and in here," She motioned to the empty space that it had, "you can put all your supplies you've brought, so that you won't have to take them home every day, and they'll always be here for you to use. When you're done, you can begin playing with the other children, and then I'll call circle for everyone to introduce themselves, okay?" With that, the woman was heading across the room, back to her large desk so that she could finish getting things ready for the day and for the school year.

Glancing back at his mother, Kurt looked a little nervous, but seemingly better after having seen how nice his teacher was. He smiled as his mother knelt at his side, and Mrs. Hummel began helping her son to unpack his things and put them in the little desk. She had to chuckle a bit at how he had to have everything nice and neat, and in an order where he could get to everything that he needed. She helped and then hung the book bag on the back of his chair, so that it would be there when it was time to leave, as all the others were on their chairs respectively.

Kurt seemed to realize that this was the time to say goodbye to his mother for the day, and fear struck him. He was always so attached to his mother, and the little one let out a soft whimper at realizing she really wouldn't be there the entire day like she normally was. He reached out and clung to her hand, seeming to relax a little as she gave it a gentle squeeze. Looking at her, he felt like he could do anything, when he had his mothers support and that smile from her. "I'll see you later, Mama." He whispered out softly to her, and Elizabeth had to smile more at him.

She kissed his head and stroked his cheek gently, nodding to him. "Mommy will be right here at three to pick you up, okay? You wait right inside the classroom and I'll be right there to get you. Mommy promises." She told him gently, "You run along and have fun okay? And trust me Kurt, you'll make friends in no time. I'll be back in a while." Giving him another tender smile, Mrs. Hummel stood and with a final goodbye to Mrs. Brown, she was out the door and headed back to her car.

Now faced with the daunting realization that he truly was alone in a world where a bunch of other children were running around and going crazy, none of them which he knew, and no one to talk to, Kurt pressed back against his desk a little. He watched the others run around, shrieking and laughing and just carrying on. He was about to try and turn, to make a break for it, when suddenly music was playing and he turned, trying to figure out where the 'Row Your Boat' was coming from. He relaxed though, at seeing that it was Mrs. Brown, standing in the small area of the classroom where carpet was, watching as they all calmed down.

"All right, All right!" Mrs. Brown called as she shut the music off, "I'd like you all to gather over here on the rug. Sit criss-cross applesauce and we can get started with class, okay?" She smiled and had to chuckle as all of them came over to the carpet, sitting down and looking at each other, as if appraisingly, before looking back at their teacher. Kurt made sure to sit near the edge of the carpet, away from the others a bit, seeing as how they all seemed to at least know each other from having gotten there early.

"Now, we're going to start by going around and saying our names and introducing ourselves, all right?" Mrs. Brown spoke up again, "Each of you will say your name and how old you are, and tell us something about you. I'll go ahead and start." She smiled and sat in the large brown wicker chair that was in the corner by a bookshelf. "My Name is Mrs. Brown. I'll be your teacher for this year, and I hope that I can help each and every one of you learn lots by the end of the year." She nodded and then turned to the other side, (Kurt was thankful it wasn't towards him) and spoke to a little boy who had his brown hair in a buzz cut. "Will you go next?"

"You didn't say your age." The little boy retorted to her, smirking and raising an eyebrow. However, at just receiving a quirked eyebrow back at him, he seemed to realize that she wasn't actually going to respond to him, something that he wasn't used to. Scowling, he stood up and looked around at the group. "My name is Noah Puckerman. But you'll call me Puck." He didn't' seem to give any leaning room on this, sending a threatening glare. "I'm almost six, and I'm the toughest guy you'll ever meet in your entire lives, so you better fear me."

With that said, he sank back down onto the green carpet, crossing his arms over his chest and looking first at the little dark haired girl a few spots away, who was giggling at him, then at the little asian girl next to him, who seemed to be trying to slide away and hide on the other side of him, behind the bookshelf. However, at seeing that she was caught, she let out a whimper and stood up next, very reluctantly.

"M-My name is Tina C-cohan-Chang." She stumbled out, hands shaking and just seeming to grip at her black skirt, wanting to run out of there and hide. The poor girl looked completely frightened, and clearly did not want to be standing up in front of nineteen other children and a teacher, talking to them. "I-I'm four… a-and I like v-vampires…" She quickly sat back down, pressing back against the bookshelf as if to hide and blend into it.

"You look like an ugly vampire." A boy that was close to Kurt whispered to another boy on his left, and the two began giggling and laughing. Kurt bit his lip as he heard this, frowning and wanting to say something, but he bit his tongue, not wanting to call attention to himself, and more than glad that Tina hadn't heard what the two had said. He was sure that he would say something later to Mrs. Brown about this, because he thought that was rather rude to just say that the girl looked like an ugly vampire. He felt a fierce need to stick up for her against the two already.

Bouncing as she jumped up, the next little girl looked like she was extremely hyper, and Kurt felt the need to stay far away from her, lest she end up messing up his outfit or hair. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked her over, wondering why her parents would dress her in such horrible a horrible outfit of penny loafers, a brown skirt and a sweater with a cat on it. He was sure that no self-respecting girl would have picked an outfit like that for herself, right?

"My name is Rachel Berry! I'm five and I'm going to be a bigger star than any of you could even dream of, someday!" The girl chirped out, flipping her long brown hair out of her face. She smirked as she looked around at the group, though the only one that seemed even interested in what she was saying was a little blond girl who was curled up against a latino girl, who was just examining her nails. Seeing this, Rachel scowled and let out a huff, flopping back down to her spot, crossing her arms over her chest unhappily.

The next person to stand up was a little boy with a mop of dark curly hair on his head, who Kurt thought resembled a puppy more than anything. The boy bounced as he spun to face the group, not unlike Rachel had, seeming to have the same amount of energy as her. "My name is Blaine Anderson!" The boy chirped out, grinning around at them, his eyes seeming to land on Kurt for a moment, before going back to look at the others, "I'm five and I liked to sing!"

Grinning still, it faded out as he sat down and heard a 'dummy' muttered from near him. He looked around to see who had said it, but no one seemed to be paying attention, and Kurt hadn't been able to pick out where it had come from either, though he assumed it was from the two that had been laughing over Tina. It hurt him to see how the other boy's face had fallen when he heard it, though Mrs. Brown didn't' seem to have heard it.

"My name is Finn Hudson, I'm five and I want to be a football star when I grow up." The next boy announced, standing up. His brown hair was nearly shoulder length, and Kurt wondered why he had it so long, honestly. It looked almost girl like, but nice. He wondered also why he would ever want to play football, but he figured it was just some people being weird. He watched as the boy sat down, tilting his head a little and looking over the shabby flannel shirt and jeans the boy was wearing, figuring that yes, this boy was weird.

Standing up next were two little girls, brown hair up in pigtails and red bows, dressed in red dresses that looked nearly identical, though the girls did now. "I'm Eden Bismarck and this is Nora Adams. We're five and best friends." The one with blue eyes announced, glancing over at the girl that she was holding hands with, the one with darker hair and green eyes. They giggled, seeming to share an inside joke that none of the others knew, before sitting back down and high-fiving. Kurt felt confused, but added these two to his list to stay away from.

Next was an asian boy, the one that Kurt noticed had been carrying around what looked like a wand and smacking the little african-american boy beside him with it. He stood and held the wand in his hand, clearing his throat as if to gather attention from everyone, which made the two boys that had made fun of Tina and Blaine snicker. The boy scowled at them, before clearing his throat again and speaking.

"My Name is Wesley Montgomery. I am going to be five soon, and you will all be under my control." With that said, he simply sat back down on the carpet, while the boy that Kurt assumed was his friend, fell to the side, clutching his stomach as he howled with laughter. Kurt didn't honestly see what was so funny in all of this, feeling rather worried as the boy had just said that. They would all be under his control? What was that even supposed to mean?

"Wes, David, please." Mrs. Brown finally scolded gently, giving them a look, "Calm down. No one will be controlling anyone here, Wes." She shook her head at him, which made the boy pout and just smack the other boy, David, apparently, with the wand he was holding. Kurt really didn't understand and didn't think that he wanted to anymore. What, was he stuck in a class full of loons?

After a moment to compose himself, the other boy, David, stood up as well. "I'm David Thompson, I'm five and I am going to be king of everything with Wes." He was giggling more as he spoke, which earned him another few sharp jabs with the wand from Wes. He batted with his hand back at the wand and then plopped down on the carpet next to him. The two squabbled a bit, before the teacher cleared her throat and they looked at her.

"Boys, please. Don't make me send you both to time out." Mrs. Brown spoke gently, raising an eyebrow at them. The two seemed to quickly understand that they didn't' want that to happen, and took a moment to hide the wand, before sitting up straight and looking like they were giving their full attention. Kurt doubted that they were, but it seemed to fool the teacher, for now.

The next to stand was a little blond girl, who had a book clutched in her arms and glasses that were falling down off of her nose. "My name is Ashley Waters." She spoke up softly, in a whisper, "I'm four and I like to read." She nodded a little and sat back down, scooting closer to the desks behind them, as if to get away from the others.

"My name is David Karofsky." One of the boys that had been bullying the others said, standing up and pushing one of the other boys, another asian like Wes, back down to the carpet a bit, "I'm six, and I hate waiting on others to hurry up." He snorted and looked over at Mrs. Brown as she cleared her throat, but shrugged and just sat back down. Looking him over, Kurt noticed that he seemed rather large in build, and rather scary. He seemed like someone he shouldn't hang around with, and he made a note to himself to do exactly that.

The last few began to talk, the other asian boy introducing himself as Mike Chang, which actually disappointed Kurt to find out that Mike and Wes were not related. Then a boy with short black hair, calling himself 'Turtle,' which he seemed to prefer over Hagan, though Kurt didn't understand in the slightest, and the other boy that had been making fun of the others introduced himself as 'Wyatt,' which Kurt rather liked. The name, at least, he was sure the boy didn't like any of them, and he looked just annoyed to be there. Then there were the two girls that had been curled up together, calling themselves Santana and Brittany respectively. Brittany talked about her cat, Lord Tubbington, Kurt thought she said, while Santana just chewed on gum and pretended like she didn't' care.

Two more girls talked, Lily and Harper, who looked to be good friends with the two called Santana and Brittany, and then the last little girl that had been sitting near Kurt, stood up. She was an african-american girl, curly black hair looking like a mess to Kurt, and he wondered how on earth she took care of it, and he figured he'd ask her, because she looked down at him before she spoke, giving him a smile that seemed friendly and warm.

"My name is Mercedes Jones. I'm four and I want to be friends." Was all the girl said simply, only looking at Kurt when she said this, and he felt happy and had to smile back at her. When she sat down, he knew that it was his turn to stand up and talk, and he took a deep breath. He noticed the girl, Mercedes, giving him a look that told him it was ok, and slowly he stood up.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, age four, and I like to perform." He spoke gracefully, chin held high and looking around the room at the others. His eyes stopped on a few of them, before he looked back to Mercedes and smiled. He faintly heard Karofsky and Hagan saying something to each other, but chose to ignore it, because he was rather sure that he'd just found his first real friend. He sat back down, this time a little closer to Mercedes, who reached out for his hand. He took hers and squeezed it, both of them grinning.

It seemed in that second, an unspoken bond was being formed between the two. Kurt couldn't help but just smile at the girl, thinking that his mother would be beyond proud of him for having made a friend already. He couldn't wait for her to get there so he could tell her, and he hoped that for the rest of the day, he'd be able to talk to Mercedes and they could become even better friends. This made him completely excited for the school year and he was realizing his Mother wasn't going to break even this promise. He would end up liking school.

"All right, now, everyone should go to their desks and get out a piece of paper and your markers that you've brought. We're going to color your parents a picture for your first day of school." Mrs. Brown spoke up with a grin, chuckling as they all jumped up and rushed to their seats. "Careful, children!" She called after them, getting up and moving towards the center of the room, at seeing some of them pushing each other.

Kurt realized as he sat down, that Mercedes actually had the desk right across from his. They both beamed even brighter at each other when they realized this, giggling. He noted that the Blaine boy had the desk next to Mercedes and catty-corner from him, and then he noted who had the final desk in their set of four, and his heart sank at realizing that the person that was going to be sitting next to him was Karofsky.

"Well, well, if I don't' get grouped with the losers." Karofsky sneered at them, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he sat down at the desk near Kurt. He seemed to notice Kurt shy away from him a bit and stated, "That's right." He snickered and then glanced over at the teacher, rolling his eyes and taking the paper and markers out. He began to draw as he listened to her, keeping his arm around his work, so that no one else could see.

This was more than fine by Kurt, as he didn't exactly want to see what the boy was drawing. He glanced over at Mercedes and Blaine for a moment, watching as they began drawing, and glanced around the room. There was Santana, Rachel, Hagan and Lily sitting at one section of desks. The section behind Kurt and Karofsky held Finn, Brittany, Harper and Mike. Then there were Tina, Wyatt, Wes and David at the set a row over. Finally in the back of the room, Puck, Eden, Nora and Ashley had the final table.

Kurt was honestly wondering if this was all somehow a mistake, and he really hoped they'd get to change seats if they wanted. He was sure that Karofsky would want to sit with someone besides them, and though he didn't' want to be sitting anywhere but with Mercedes and this nice Blaine boy, he was sure that anyone else would be better than the bully that was sitting next to him. But who knew, Kurt had met a boy a year before that had been really mean to others, but had been so nice to him. They'd been in the same daycare for a while, and though he missed him, he was much more glad to be here.

The rest of the day went well, and Kurt was shocked to find out just how much he had in common with some of them. It seemed like he, Mercedes, Rachel and Blaine made their own little tight-knit group without a thought. However, he also noticed that Finn, Puck, Karofsky and Hagan also seemed to make their own little group to rival theirs. The others all seemed to stay in either pairs or groups of their own, though they mostly all seemed to be able to get along nicely. Kurt spent much of the free time they had, passing the microphone with his three new best friends as they all sang and giggled and had fun.

"No, No! It's my turn now!" Rachel squealed out, giggling and reaching for the microphone that Mercedes was holding, "Gimme, Gimme!" She flexed her hand as she leaned over the table she was sitting at, trying to get ahold of it, considering that the black girl was reaching over to hold it out to Kurt instead. She looked very unhappy about this as Kurt reached and took it, earning a stuck out tongue from Mercedes, who motioned for Kurt to sing. He was about to refuse, when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Go on, Rachel knows that it's not her turn." Came the soft voice of Blaine, smiling at him, "Sing something nice for us." He grinned at him and then in what Kurt could only say was extremely puppy like, he bounced and sat on the floor near him. Kurt was left giggling at the older boy, shaking his head primly. He cleared his throat and stood up with the microphone, opening his mouth to start singing.

However, it was right in that second that something hard hit the back of his head and he dropped the toy microphone with a shriek, hands going up quickly to hold his head as pain shot through it. Biting his lip, he was whimpering and trying not to cry, feeling arms around him and realizing they were Rachel's, the girl clearly trying to check and see if he was okay.

What he didn't' see, was Mercedes getting grabbed by Blaine to stop her from storming over to where Wes and David were standing in complete shock. Wes had thrown the ball to try and hit David with it, but the boy had ducked at the last second and it had hit Kurt in the back of the head instead. Wes looked mortified and he quickly rushed over to their side, ignoring Mercedes and putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" He whimpered out, "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I was trying to hit David with it and he ducked and I didn't think that I'd actually thrown it that hard and I really didn't' mean to hurt you!" Kurt could tell by the way Wes was completely panicking that the boy hadn't meant it, and he softly squeezed Rachel's hand. It had hurt at first, out of shock mostly, but now it wasn't' so bad, and he knew that he had to forgive Wes.

Looking up at him, he gave him a soft smile. "It's ok, it just scared me." Kurt whispered softly, "Why were you throwing the ball at him?" He really didn't' understand why the other felt it was ok to throw the ball, let alone indoors, though he'd seen some of the other boys dong the same thing. It just didn't make sense to him.

"He was saying that I couldn't sing with you guys, because my voice is bad." Wes seemed to pout a bit, turning his head and sending a glare at David, who just giggled innocently at his best friend, "I told him that we could sing with you guys, but he was afraid to come over and ask, so I went to throw it at him so he would." He nodded simply.

"You could have just asked yourself." Rachel pointed out simply, with a snort, "Honestly! My dads said that if you want something, you have to ask for it yourself, and not have someone else try and get it for you." She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and then crossed her arms over her chest, "You could have really hurt Kurt, or the mic!"

A snort came from a few feet away from the group and they all turned to face Hagan and Karofsky, who were looking at them and rolling their eyes. "Honestly," Karofsky spoke up, mocking Rachel as he did so, "You could have hurt him or the mic! I think I'd be worried more about the toy than a boy pretending to be a girl!" He motioned to Kurt, who blinked and looked down at his outfit, and then around at the others in confusion.

"I'm no pretending to be a girl…" Kurt stated slowly, looking at Rachel, then around at Wes, Blaine, David and Mercedes, as if trying to figure out exactly what Karofsky was talking about. Of course, the others looked just as confused as he was, none of them seeming to understand what the boy was going on about. Kurt wondered for a brief second if the other had been hit on the head too, only with something much harder that would leave permeant damage.

"Rachel knows what I'm talking about," Karofsky spoke with a small sneer, "ask her mommy and daddy." This earned him another look of confusion from the group, and a well placed glare from Rachel. He seemed to know what he was meaning, though the group didn't, and that amused Karofsky more than anything. He figured that would be something that he could torment them about later on.

"I don't have a mommy and a daddy! I have two daddies that love each other very much, thank you!" She huffed and stomped her foot in a diva motion, grabbing the ball, where it had bounced a few feet away. "Now, go away before I throw this at you and go get Mrs. Brown!" She threatened, hands gripping tightly at the object in her hands.

Rolling his eyes, Hagan lifted his hands and snickered out, "Oh, I'm so scared~!" Before he turned and walked off across the room towards Puck and Finn. Karofsky snorted and moved to follow loyally after him, shoving Wyatt, who'd been walking towards the bookshelf, aside as he did so. Wyatt stumbled and sent a dark glare after him, but didn't say anything and continued. Kurt wondered why Wyatt hadn't said anything, and figured maybe he just didn't want to get in trouble.

For a long moment there was silence and the little group seemed to look around at each other, before finally David began laughing, and the rest of them followed suit. None of them really thought too much of it, and they figured the bullies just were stupid. It had gone in their favor after all, and here they were, all laughing and giggling together. Kurt felt his heart soar and he just beamed at the little group around him.

"Here, how about you two join us?" Blaine chirped out, picking up the microphone and holding it out to Wes, who smiled and took it from him. The boy looked thoughtfully at Blaine for a moment, then glanced at David and back to the others. He seemed to really be thinking about something, and then grinned. An idea had popped into his head, and the boy figured that if they all knew how to sing it and they all liked to sing, then why not do something together?

"Do you guys know that one song? The bye one?" Wes asked, glancing around at the little group, and beaming as they all seemed to nod to him. "Well," He chewed on his lip, "what if we decided to all sing that together? We could have fun, and that way all of us could sing and we wouldn't have to use the microphone!" He seemed rather proud of his idea, and David clapped a bit for him.

This actually sounded rather good to the group, and they began almost instantly working on this. For the rest of their free time, that was how they spent it, happily singing along to songs they knew and dancing around. Indeed, the rest of the day went along fairly well, with only a few more little mishaps (Blaine got kicked by Karofsky under the table, who said it was an accident, Santana ended up getting her gum in Nora's hair and Eden nearly punched Santana for it, but all was stopped by the teacher).

When the bell finally rang for the end of the day, Kurt looked up from where he'd been building a little block house with David, who jumped up, effectively knocking over the block house without thought and running to his desk. Kurt felt sat at seeing that, but then there was a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to find Blaine giving him a soft smile.

"Come on. Lets get ready to go home." Blaine chuckled softly at him, "I bet you're excited to see your mommy too, right? I hope mine remembers to pick me up." Blaine stated softly. He took Kurt's hand and pulled him up, seeming to ignore the strange look that Kurt was giving him. Kurt decided not to question though, squeezing Blaine's hand and following him over to their little section of desks.

"Maybe you can come over one day!" He suggested after a moment to Blaine, beaming at him, "We can show my mommy and daddy some of the songs!" Kurt beamed at the thought, "Mommy loves to watch me sing. I bet that it would be really fun." He lit up even more at seeing Blaine smile and nod to him. The thought of having Blaine over and the two of them performing a song for their parents seemed like a great idea to Kurt.

"Maybe." Blaine agreed, as he took his backpack off of the chair, making sure the picture and things he'd done for his parents were safe inside of it. He looked over at the door, as did Kurt, when parents began coming in, watching as many of the others ran to their respective parents and began leaving. There seemed to be no sign of their parents, and it was making both of the boys rather sad. He stood with Kurt, hand in hand and waiting, waiting…

It was ten minutes later, and Blaine, Kurt and Wyatt were the only three left in the classroom with Mrs. Brown. She was sitting at her desk as Kurt and Blaine sat at the desks (Kurt in his own and Blaine sitting in Karofsky's at the moment, so that he could be next to him) drawing a picture together and giggling. Wyatt was sitting at his own desk, drawing by himself as he waited. Kurt had half a mind to turn and ask if the boy wanted to come over and join them, but Wyatt seemed like a quiet guy and like he didn't' want to be bothered with them. So, the little boy just left him alone, choosing to just talk and color with Blaine.

"Blaine," The voice that rang out was that of a prim and proper blond woman dressed in business attire and looking at a phone as she came in. The little boy looked up from where he was trying to playfully color on Kurt's face, as did Kurt which effectively ended up with a pink line across the boys cheek and nose. Blaine giggled at realizing this, but quickly put the marker down and grabbed his backpack, running over to his mother and reaching out for her hand.

The woman just eyed Kurt and the mark on his face, then looked down at her son and finally over at Mrs. Brown. She nodded just simply and took her son's hand. "Lets go home." She stated simply, tugging Blaine along with her, heading out the door. Blaine waved at Kurt as he left the room and Kurt returned the wave with a grin. He was happy that he had made a friend like Blaine and he couldn't wait until he could talk to him the next day. That was something he really looked forward to.

When he began to put the markers away after that, he heard hurried footsteps and looked up to see his mother come in, having to giggle and squeal at seeing her. "Mommy!" He laughed out, seeing that his mother was dressed in overalls and a shirt of his fathers, having grease on her face and her arm. He jumped out of the chair and went running over, clinging to her leg.

"Oh, Kurt." Elizabeth laughed, bending down to pull her son into a hug and kiss his head. "Mommy's sorry she was a little late. The car Daddy was working on was giving him some trouble and Mommy was trying to help him fix it." She chuckled and then softly ran her finger over the marker that was on the little ones face, that he didn't' seem to have really noticed. She figured he'd fuss over it once they got home and he saw it, but she also wondered how exactly it had gotten there.

"It's okay Mommy!" Kurt giggled, smiling up at her, though seeming to wrinkle his nose at the grease on her. "I had fun, Mommy! You kept your promise! I wanna come back to school all the time!" He bounced a little and looked a little confused at her laughter at him. He just beamed though as he was scooped into her arms, clinging to her as she kissed his head again.

"Well, Mommy's glad," Mrs. Hummel stated gently, "lets get you home, hm? And you can tell Mommy all about your adventures at school today while she fixes dinner, alright?" Seeing her son seem to accept this, she carried him out the door and to the car. Buckling him in, she made sure he was safe and got in the car herself. The drive home seemed rather short and Kurt seemed to be bursting with excitement, but he didn't say anything. That was because the boy wanted to tell both of his parents at once.

When they arrived home, Elizabeth helped Kurt out of the car, laughing as he went running into the house. She followed after him with his backpack, carrying it into the living room where Kurt had raced and was currently clinging to his fathers leg. Burt Hummel was dressed in a pair of overalls himself along with one of his favorite ballast. He laughed and scooped Kurt up, kissing his cheek gently and hugging him.

"How was your day at school, kiddo?" He asked, sitting down in his chair with his son on his lap, while Elizabeth sat the backpack down near them, sitting down on the couch herself. He watched as Kurt made sure they were both paying attention, chuckling softly. Burt winked at his wife and then stated, "Go on, Kurt. Tell us everything."

"It was awesome!" Kurt squealed out finally, seeming to just be bursting with enthusasiam. He bounced a little on his fathers lap, glancing at his parents. "We had to talk and tell about ourselves, but it was ok. There were some really nice kids. I got to sit with Mercedes and Blaine and we got to draw pictures for our parents and then me and Mercedes and Blaine and Rachel were singing and Wes and David joined in and we all were singing and dancing and we did games and other stuff!" He rambled out, "I love school! It's so fun!"

Smiling, Burt playfully ruffled his sons hair, earning himself a scowl, though he grinned in return. "Alright, kiddo. That sounds fun. Are you going to show us this drawing of yours?" He tilted his head as he watched Kurt and let go of him as the boy scrambled off of his lap. He watched as the child scrambled to the bag and pulled out a drawing of a house and three stick people with a bunch of hearts, taking it as it was held out to him, and he held it out so that Elizabeth could see it as well.

"Its me and you and Mommy, Daddy!" Kurt chirped out, blue-green eyes looking full of light, so pleased with himself and his work. He clasped his hands in front of him as he watched them look it over. He really just wanted them to love it and to be able to hang it up on the fridge where they could see it all the time. He liked putting things on the fridge, as long as they were nice and neatly on there, and this he felt would be perfect.

Burt had to grin at seeing it, as did Elizabeth. She took it and looked at Kurt, stating thoughtfully, "Do you think we should hang this on the fridge, Kurt? I'm sure we could find a special spot for it right in the center and maybe a cookie or two waiting for you in the jar in the kitchen." She grinned more at seeing Kurt light up more than ever. Standing, she reached a hand out to him, watching as he scrambled off of Burt's lap and grabbed her hand, moving with her into the kitchen.

"You were right though, Mama! I love school! I wanna go back! And you'll take me right? Every day I go," Kurt stated, moving with her into the kitchen and going to the fridge. He took the picture from his mother and looked quizzically at the fridge before picking up one of the magnets and putting his drawing right in the center, placing the magnet over top of it to hold it in place. It looked perfect right there, and Kurt beamed, knowing that he could add many more and make the fridge look better than ever. He turned then to look at his mother.

"Of course, sweetie." Elizabeth chuckled, picking Kurt up and kissing his head, sitting him on one of the chairs to their nice dinner table set. "Now, do you want a cookie, while I start fixing dinner?" She had to laugh as the little one nodded quickly and sat up straighter in the chair. Chuckling, she moved and got two cookies out of the jar for her precious boy, moving back over and sitting them on a napkin in front of him.

The rest of the evening went as it always did, they ate dinner at the table, Kurt's parents talked about their days and the things they'd done, describing in great detail and much laughter to Kurt about them trying to fix the car. Then they watched TV for a little while, Kurt drawing on the floor while Elizabeth knitted and Burt focused on the evening news. Soon enough though, it was time for bed for Kurt, considering he had to get up for school again tomorrow.

Elizabeth noticed as she put down her knitting, that Kurt was laying on the floor with his drawing, completely asleep. Chuckling, she moved and gently scooped him into her arms, kissing Burt's cheek as she went by him and headed into Kurt's bedroom. She laid the boy down on his bed, covering him up and kissing his forehead. She was about to turn and leave the room, when she suddenly felt a small hand reach out and grab hers.

"Love you Mama…" Came the sleepy whisper from the tiny boy in the bed, slowly opening his eyes a bit to be able to look up at his mother. The blue-green eyes watched her as he tried to get her to stay there for now.

This made Mrs. Hummel melt a bit, and she squeezed his hand, before kissing his forehead again, stroking his cheek. "Mommy loves you too, sweetheart. She'll always be here for you, Mommy promises. Now, get some sleep, ok? You have a new fun day of school ahead of you tomorrow." She pulled away from him then and headed out of the room, turning on the small nightlight and turning off the big light, so that Kurt would be able to sleep.

She headed back out to the living room where her husband was, smiling and sitting back down with her knitting. "I think he'll really enjoy school." She stated softly, "I think maybe we should set up a little play date for him and some of his friends, so he has someone to play with. I guess that could also come with planning his birthday party. I'm just glad he found friends, I haven't seen him that happy since we got him that Maria bonnet."

Both she and her husband chuckled at this, remembering how he still wore it around the house sometimes. They were sure that school would be good to their son, and that he would have friends. Everything seemed to be falling into place, and the Hummel's were more proud than ever. They had a nice life, a nice family, and were content.

Closing his eyes, Kurt drifted off into a peaceful sleep, believing that everything would always be this good. His mother and father would always be there, he had new friends and was loving school, and it would always be like that. He was sure of it.

_After all, Mommy never broke a promise._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Ending Kindergarden

_Hello everyone! I'm back with Chapter two, and I changed the title from Promises to Promises Were Made, just because I thought it sounds a little better. I hope you guys like this chapter, and hopefully I'll get another update done soon!_

_- Ninja_

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

The squeal from the five kids in front of him made the little boy giggle with laughter and run towards them, hugging Rachel tightly. He beamed at them as they crowded around him for a hug each, then glanced back at his mother in the doorway. Smiling, he waved to her in his signal that she could leave, and flushed red as she blew him a kiss and then disappeared, leaving him with his kindergarden class as she had for the past three months.

In the past months, Kurt had become even closer friends with Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes, Wes and David, and the little group had knit together soundly, always talking and playing games when they were at school, and ecstatic when they got play dates set up so they could go to one of the others houses to play. Their little group seemed perfect and wonderful, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

The squealing and hugging had become their daily routine for school. If he was right, it had been Wes and David starting it, oh they started everything. The way Wes had explained it, with interjections from David, of course, was that Blaine's mother had dropped him off early because of a meeting, which was frequent lately, and he and David had entered a while later to see him sitting forlorn in his seat. Naturally, the two boys had squealed out Blaine's name and bombarded him with two giant hugs. Then Rachel had arrived and they decided to do the same to her, then to Mercedes, and finally to Kurt when he'd arrived.

Now, that was their thing. Whoever arrived first had the job of starting it with the second person who arrived and so on, until their little group was complete. They had slightly noticed that some of the other kids didn't seem to like it, Wyatt, Karofsky and Hagan in particular, but none of them paid any mind to it. Eden and Nora had rolled their eyes constantly at them, but didn't actually say anything. Karofsky and Hagan had actually said somethings about them, but not loud enough for them to hear.

"We missed you yesterday, were you sick, Kurt?" Wes quizzed the younger boy, quirking an eyebrow and standing in front of him. He had the stick in hand still, and Kurt still hadn't actually asked the other what it was. That and no one else seemed to either, as Rachel, Blaine and Mercedes always referred to it as 'the stick' and David just referred to it as that 'evil thing Wes had'.

"Yea," Kurt nodded softly, "I was coughing and didn't feel good." He wrinkled his nose, then pointed to the thing in Wes' hand, "What is that, anyway? I mean, you're always carrying it around and you've never said exactly what it is. I wanna know." He finally brought up, blinking as Rachel and Blaine seemed to tense and just look at him, as if he'd asked if God was real or if ice cream was good.

Rolling his eyes, David spoke up before Wes could. "Its a skepter." He stated simply, shrugging his shoulders, "Wes got it at a party store when me and him went with his mommy to get stuff for his birthday party."

"Its a scepter, not a skepter, you idiot." Wes snorted out at his friend, whacking him over the head with it for good measure. "Besides, it was given to me by another king, cause I'm going to rule someday! Not from some silly party! What are you even thinking? Who said you could?" He whacked him with it again, this time on the shoulder, giggling as David whined and moved away from him.

Sharing a glance, Mercedes finally grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him away, Rachel and Blaine quickly following after to escape from the two being crazy and so that they wouldn't get hit. They'd all suffered from hits by Wes and his 'scepter' and they had hurt. None of them really fancied getting hit again, so they were going to avoid them for awhile.

* * *

><p>"So, are you ever gonna dress better?" It was Harper, moving over and quirking an eyebrow at Rachel and looking her up and down. Rachel and Kurt were standing by one of the set of desks, waiting on Blaine, Wes, David and Mercedes to join them, so they could play. "I mean, with your parents, I thought you'd have cuter outfits." She snickered and flicked her hair out of her face, before flouncing back over to Lily, Santana and Brittany, while Rachel stood there and just looked hurt, glancing down at her outfit of a nice pink sweater with a heart on it, and a cute pink skirt. She'd thought her outfit was wonderful.<p>

Looking up, she noticed that although Santana, Lily and Harper all seemed to be giggling and laughing about this, Brittany didn't look happy at all, actually disappointed in her friends. The girl was holding a stuffed unicorn to her chest and hiding in it, not saying a word as the other girls snickered and made fun of what the other group was wearing. She didn't' seem to want to do this, or have a part in it, and almost looked as if the little girl was going to ask them to stop, but she didn't.

"Rachel, ignore them." Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped forward, taking his friends arm gently. "Lets play house!" He beamed at the idea, bouncing a bit, "Blaine can be the dad, Mercedes can be the mommy, and we can be the kids. Wes and David can be the neighbors." He grinned and then drug the girl off towards the little area of the room where there was a play stove and fridge and a bunch of other things they could use to play house.

Both of them stopped, however, when they rounded the corner to it and Wyatt was curled up by one of them, looking as if he'd been crying. Dropping Rachel's hand, Kurt stood and just looked at Wyatt, blinking a bit and wondering what was wrong. It was Rachel that moved forward and knelt by the boy, since Blaine and Mercedes were back where Kurt and Rachel had left them and arguing, and Wes and David had suddenly seemed to disappear.

"Wyatt?" Rachel asked softly, biting her lip and reaching out to put her hand on the boys shoulder. What she wasn't expecting, was to be suddenly shoved back from the little boy, falling back with a shriek into the play sink that was there. She whimpered and tears welled, a hand going up to her head, where she'd hit the hardest, Kurt instantly at her side and looking at her, trying to make sure she was alright. She let out a sob, just watching Wyatt race to the other side of the room, to hide before Mrs. Brown could find him.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked worriedly, glancing up at feeling someone beside him, only to see the rest of their little group crowded around them, and Mrs. Brown headed over that way. He put his arms around Rachel in a hug, wanting to go and confront Wyatt himself, but not wanting to get hurt as well. He didn't understand why the other boy had pushed a girl like that. You weren't supposed to do that!

Moving over to them, Mrs. Brown gently moved Kurt away from Rachel and looked her over. "Are you alright?" She asked the little girl gently, "What happened?" She noticed that Rachel really didn't' seem too hurt, and so gently grabbed her hand, helping her to stand up and brush off her outfit as she waited for her to respond, holding up a hand so that Kurt didn't respond for her.

"I… Kurt and I were going to play house…" Rachel whispered out softly, sniffling and trembling, "And Wyatt was sitting there, and I wasn't sure what was wrong, so I went to ask him and he shoved me away. I-I fell and hit my head…" She sobbed softly and just looked helplessly up at their teacher, "I think he needs to be in time out! He might have made me dirty my dress!" She started to look over her dress a bit then, making sure that it was alright.

"Alright, Alright. Here, lets go sit down on the carpet, ok? I'm going to talk to Wyatt and deal with this." Mrs. Brown motioned for Rachel, Kurt and the others to go sit down on the carpet, though that was where Santana, Brittany, Lily and Harper were sitting. However, knowing that they needed to do as she said, the little group moved over, making sure to stay to one side of the carpet, while the girls that were already there wrinkled their nose and just moved away from them.

Moving over to the other side of the room, Mrs. Brown noticed a small foot sticking out from one of the piles of boxes. She moved around and and knelt down at seeing Wyatt. "Wyatt, honey…" She stated gently, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, glad when he didn't flinch away, "Can you tell me why you pushed Rachel down?" She waited for a moment, willing him to look up at her and explain it. However, she wasn't expecting such angry eyes when he did so.

"I don't' want any of them near me. They scare me," Wyatt muttered out simply, not going to give any other response other than that. "I'm sorry, but I don't like them."

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you, Kurt?"<p>

The little boy looked up from where he'd been coloring a picture, blinking at seeing Brittany standing beside him, holding her stuffed unicorn tightly to her chest and looking shyly at him. He nodded a bit, wondering what was going on and why she was talking to him. Sparing a quick glance around, he noticed that Santana wasn't there today, and Harper and Lily didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, so did that mean Brittany was approaching him on her own?

"Um, yea, of course, Brittany." He stated softly, nodding to her. He felt a lump in his throat and just didn't know what to expect from her. It was two-thirds of the way through the school year already and his fellow kindergardener had not wanted to actually talk to him before. So he didn't know what was going on. But, he was willing to indulge her in whatever she wanted to talk to him about.

Brittany beamed softly at hearing that Kurt would let her talk to him, and bounced a little, holding her stuffed unicorn tighter. "So, you're like amazing." She stated faintly, flushing and just swaying a little, "And you're like…. totally like my unicorn!" She nodded quickly, "And I am sorry for all the stuff my friends say, because I don't' think that they're being truthful." She stepped a little closer, "I don't want you to hate me, Kurt… You're like the most amazing unicorn ever."

For a long moment, Kurt just stared at the little girl. He was… a unicorn? That made no sense at all. He didn't understand at all what she was trying to say, but he figured that he could at least just go with it and humor her. After all, what else could the little boy do? He didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Um, thank you." He stated softly to her, nodding his head, "You don't have to be sorry, I know you don't like when they say things like they do. I just kinda ignore them." He told her honestly.

"Oh, well, I will try and get them to stop. I don't' like seeing them trying to take my unicorns horn away. You're special, and they should like that." Brittany nodded simply, beaming at Kurt, "I like you for that." She kissed his cheek and then giggled happily, bouncing away from him and over towards one of the other desk sets, to get her own paper and crayons out.

Kurt stayed silent for a long time, just watching the little girl after she walked away from him. He honestly had no idea what was going on here, but he wasn't going to question it. He figured it was just how the girl was, and he'd seen Santana yelling at Harper and Lily for saying something about Brittany, and he didn't want Santana's wrath. That and he honestly though that Brittany was a nice girl and someone he could be friends with. You know, if there wasn't the fact that she was friends with people that hated him and his friends didn't seem to like her.

"What was Brittany talking to you about?" It was Mercedes, approaching Kurt from the other side, looking at where Brittany had moved off to. She quirked an eyebrow at watching the other little girl start to draw, and how she kept her stuffed unicorn in her lap, then faced Kurt. "I mean, she doesn't talk to any of us. Was she being mean to you Kurt? Oh, I'll get her if she-"

"No, 'Cedes, no!" Kurt shook his head quickly, reaching out and grabbing his friend's arm, "She was just saying that she was sorry for the way that Santana and the others treat me… She said I'm a unicorn and stuff. She was being nice." He smiled softly and looked over at her, "I think she is nice. She would be a good friend." HE nodded simply, though his face fell as Mercedes snorted at him.

Shaking her head, Mercedes said, "Kurt, she's friends with Santana, Lily and Harper. There is no way she was being nice, boo. She's just trying to get you to think she's being nice, so that they can be mean to you again and hurt you." She made a face, "Don't' worry though, I'll make sure they don't' come near you, and she doesn't talk to you again." She nodded simply and then hugged him, moving and heading away, back to where she was supposed to be coloring her own picture.

"But…" Kurt looked sad, "I don't want that…"

* * *

><p>"Please don't' hurt me…" Wyatt let out a soft sob as he felt himself being pushed into the play house again, whimpering as his arm got twisted in part of it as he tried to grab on and stay up, to get up. He hiccuped and scrambled to get up and away from the person hurting him, terrified and just wanting this to stop, "Please stop, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't take your lunch again!" He cried harder, afraid and just wanting to go back to the cafeteria where they were supposed to be, where everyone else in the class was and where their teacher was, to safety.<p>

Growling, Hagan kicked him hard again. "My mom packed that especially for me! Who are you to think you can take it! You're nothing but a little brat!" He snapped out at him, "You're lucky my friend's aren't here. We would make sure you'd never take someone else's' lunch again! I know you don't' have any friends to help you. No one likes you! I don't' even see why you come to school!"

"What's going on in here?" Mike stepped into the doorway, blinking and looking in shock at seeing Wyatt curled up on the floor crying, and Hagan standing over him, looking ready to really hurt him. "Hey! Get away from him!" He gasped out, quickly rushing over and standing in front of the boy on the floor, "That's not right! You can't hit someone!" He may not have been friends with Wyatt, but Mike couldn't stand to see someone hurt. He refused to stand back and let it happen.

Hagan seemed to be shocked as Mike came to Wyatt's defense, glaring hard at him. "I know who you like, Mike." He hissed softly, "You like that icky girl! And you better make sure you two keep this quiet, or I'm going to tell her!" He nodded simply, smirking at seeing Mike's eyes go wide, clear the other little boy didn't' want the girl knowing that he liked her. "I'm going back to the cafeteria now with the others. I guess I'll find something to eat." He huffed and moved then, heading out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Mike turned to face Wyatt, blinking as he was just pushed away and Wyatt got up. "Wyatt!" He looked hurt, wondering why the other boy didn't want to talk to him, when he'd just helped him, after all. "Come on, please? I want to make sure you're ok." He stated softly, biting his lip.

"No, I'm fine." Wyatt murmured out, making sure to stay away from Mike as he started across the room, "Don't' talk to me. I don't' need your help. Just leave me alone. I could do it." He crawled into one of the play houses in the corner and just curled up, hiding away from Mike and anyone else that might come into the room. He didn't want to be near them, didn't want the others to know him.

Looking hurt, Mike just stood there helplessly for a moment, then lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I just want to help you. You shouldn't be getting hurt like that. He's a bully and you shouldn't let him." He looked to where Wyatt was hiding, just wishing that the boy would let him be his friend and let him help him. He didn't want to tell the teacher, because he didn't want the girl to know, but he didn't want Wyatt to continue getting hurt.

Mike felt so conflicted and he just wanted to cry himself. He took a shaky breath though, refusing to do so. Instead, he turned and headed back out of the room, sitting down outside the door. He was going to sit there and wait, and make sure that Hagan or one of the others didn't come back in. And he'd just tell Mrs. Brown that he hadn't' found Wyatt and that he'd gotten worried and had been afraid to go back to the cafeteria alone. He wasn't sitting there for long.

"Mr. Chang!" Mrs. Brown was moving quickly down the hallway, looking in a panic at finally seeing the little boy sitting outside the classroom. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the cafeteria with the others! How did you even get away and get back here?" She was almost in a panic, seeing as how Wyatt and Mike had both been missing and now she had only found one of her missing students.

"I was looking for Wyatt…" Mike stated softly, looking up at her with the most innocent eyes he could muster, "I couldn't find him, and I was afraid to walk back by myself, because of the other kids were being scary…" He bit his lip, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Brown.." He was about to say more, and Mrs. Brown was about to interrupt him, but they both were interrupted by someone else.

"I'm right here…" Wyatt was slowly walking out of the classroom, stoping and looking down at the floor, "I didn't want anything to eat and I wanted to play. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He trembled softly and then looked up at the teacher, who was just staring at him at the moment. "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Brown."

* * *

><p>"He's been quiet, hasn't he?" Wes leaned over and nudged David's arm, letting out a shocked yelp as the other little boy smacked him, only used to being able to smack him. He just looked at him for a moment, before giggling as David seemed to be shocked at it too, and the boys forgot for a moment what they'd been talking about, dissolving into giggles at each other. The two were really close, and it showed a lot, especially at times like this.<p>

"I think you're right, though." David spoke after a moment, as he looked at Wes, "I Mean, he has been quiet lately. I've never seen Blaine quiet like that before. He's always hyper. Always!" He waved his arms a little for emphasis. "Now he just seems sad and he keeps looking at everyone like we're bad or something." He wrinkled his nose at this thought.

Nodding, Wes wrinkled his nose as well. "What d owe do? Should I smack him with my scepter a few times, and that will help?" He held up the object in question, waving it around a little and then glancing over at where Blaine was sitting at his desk, looking down at his drawing and just seeming sad.

"No! Wes, you're not supposed to! You know Mrs. Brown said even if its the end of school soon, you'll get it taken away!" David protested quickly, grabbing Wes' arm and pulling it down so that the teacher wouldn't see that they still had it. "You'll never get it back then! So, what else can we do? Besides hitting him!" He added on for good measure, knowing that Wes would most likely want to say that they could do that again, and he knew they shouldn't.

"Baby," Wes rolled his eyes at David, not caring at all that the other was older than him, and held his hand up to stop him before he could protest him calling him that. "No, I think… we have to get Rachel to talk to him." He nodded simply, "She will tell us what's going on. She can get him to say anything!" He laughed softly, "We just have to ask he-"

"Ask me what?" Rachel looked over from where she was sitting, quirking an eyebrow at the two. They frightened her sometimes, and she was pretty sure that they would get her in trouble if she so much as talked to them, but Mrs. Brown was lenient when the kindergardeners were coloring, and so she knew at least for now, it was okay.

David smiled at Rachel, almost seeming to swoon at her actually talking to them. He watched her, and for a moment didn't notice that both she and Wes were giving him looks, until Wes cleared his throat and he realized he should speak. "We need you to ask Blaine why he's so sad." He stated with a nod, "We know that he'll tell you, so you have to find out! Its weird."

"Yea, he's way too quiet, Rachel. And he's not usually that way. What do we do to fix it?" Wes asked logically, wondering indeed how they could get Blaine to go back to being as hyper as he'd been before. He hated seeing their friend sad, and it seemed the quieter Blaine got, the quieter the entire group got. They all fed off of each others energy, and so with one sad, they all were.

"I'll go talk to him," Rachel rolled her eyes at seeing them still thinking about how they could possibly do it. "As soon as its recess time, I'll go ask him. You two keep Mercedes and Kurt doing something else and I'll talk to him." She nodded simply and then went back to her own drawing, humming as she finished the final touches on her masterpiece of her drawing of her two fathers and herself.

It wasn't long after that, that Mrs. Brown called for recess, and Rachel happily jumped up, pushing past Wes and David who had made a beeline for Kurt and Mercedes, and was grabbing Blaine's arm, pulling him away from the rest of the group. "Ok, Anderson." She stated simply, pushing him against the wall and putting a hand on her hip, "You tell me why you're so sad and making everyone else sad, now!"

Blinking as he was shoved into the wall, Blaine looked really confused and just stared at her, wondering exactly what she meant. "I'm not making everyone else sad… am I?" He felt his heart sink at this thought, glancing over to where the others were and seeing them just talking, and not singing like they did most of the times, though sometimes he was glad for that, considering how the other boys in the class, especially Finn and Puck, seemed to make fun of them.

"You are. And it doesn't make sense. What are you so sad about, Blaine? Is…" Rachel's eyes lit up and she suddenly thought of something, "Is this cause you know Kurt's birthday is coming up and he hasn't said anything?" The kindergardener bounced and clapped her hands at the thought of having figured out what exactly it was, especially at seeing the hurt look on Blaine's face.

"He doesn't want me to go to the party… that's why he won't say anything," The little boy pouted out, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked up at Rachel, "He wants everyone else to go, but not me! And I'm supposed to be his best boy friend! So why wouldn't he want me to go? You get to!"

"No, he hasn't said anything to anyone, Blaine." Rachel snorted, "Not to me, or Mercedes, or anyone! I know he would tell you first. Stop being such a baby. He'll say-"

"Rachel? Blaine?"

A small voice from behind them interrupted them and Rachel turned as Blaine looked around her to see Kurt standing there, watching them and chewing on his lip. He looked rather sad, clear that he'd heard some of what they said, and felt bad about it. "My mommy hasn't' said when my party is yet…" He whispered out, "I couldn't say anything till I know that…" He looked up at them, and blinked as Rachel hugged him tightly, and then Blaine wrapped his arms around them too.

"See, Blaine, I told you!" Rachel smacked Blaine a bit, then smiled at Kurt. "Don't' worry. I understand. You have to plan first. But you know what? No matter what or when it is, we'll be there!" She grinned as Blaine nodded in agreement with her, and as Kurt seemed to light up at hearing this.

"Blaine, come here!" Wes yelled suddenly from across the room, which was accompanied by a shriek from Mercedes and the little girl jumping away from whatever Wes and David had found in one of the toys. Blaine shot off across the room to see what the two had found, leaving Rachel and Kurt to stand and giggle at him.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURT!"<p>

The chorus of tiny voices called out, beaming as they gathered around the table where Kurt was standing on a stool to reach his candles and blow them out. Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine, Wes, David, Tina, Mike, and even Brittany were all standing around, beaming and clapping their hands for the boy, watching as he took a deep breath and blew all the candles out in one breath.

"What did you wish for?" Brittany asked innocently, holding her stuffed unicorn to her chest as she watched Kurt step down from the stool, while his mother took the cake to cut it into pieces for everyone. She bounced a little, wondering if it was something awesome that he'd wished for, like a real horn or something.

"I can't tell you!" Kurt giggled softly, shaking his head at her, "You're not supposed to tell what you wish for!" He had always been told that if you told someone what you wished for when you blew out the candles, then you wouldn't be able to get what you wished for. And Kurt didn't want to disappoint his mommy or daddy by telling Brittany what he wished for and then have it not come true.

"Why not?" Brittany tilted her head a bit. "I mean," She continued, "I tell Uni all my wishes and I tell Santana everything I wish for, and most of them always come true. So you can tell me, and I can help wish for it too, so it comes true!" She beamed at this idea and nodded her head, clearly wanting nothing more than to help Kurt.

Kurt seemed a little confused at this logic, but was saved when Tina called for Brittany to come over and let her tell her what she'd gotten Kurt for his birthday, and he smiled as he watched her go across the room. He looked around at everyone, really glad that so many people had come for his birthday. He was slightly sad that Wyatt hadn't shown up, but he figured he could talk to him later and see why.

"Hey Kurt?"

He looked back as Rachel approached him and smiled happily, "Yes, Rachel?"

"Can I go ahead and tell you what I got you?" Rachel bounced on her heels a little, beaming at her friend. She pouted as he shook his head though and let out a whine. "But, Kurtttt! Its the best present of all!"

"The best present of all? How? What is it then?" Natural curiosity made the little boy wonder what exactly she could have gotten him, wondering if it was something from a musical or something else amazing like that. However, he looked up and whined as his mother came back into the room with the cake, starting to serve everyone, so that Rachel would have to wait to tell him.

The rest of the party went rather well, as the children ate their cake pieces and ice cream, they played games that mostly Mike and Tina won, and then finally it was time to open gifts. Kurt sat on a chair in the middle of the room, the others all situated around him as he was handed each gift and got to open them. He was beaming as each one was handed to him, opening them and showing off what he'd got to the others that hadn't' seen the gifts.

It was nice, seeing the things the others had gotten him, and seeing the things his family had gotten him. He blinked at seeing that Rachel hadn't actually seemed to get him a gift, and once all the gifts were open, he looked over at her, furrowing his brows as she just giggled and beamed at him.

"If I could," Rachel stood up and cleared her throat, "I got you the best gift, Kurt!" She nodded and giggled as everyone seemed to look at her and just be confused. "I have a promise for you! Or, as my daddies said, its supposed to be called a pact!" She nodded her head and bounced a little more on her heels, looking around at the other kids sitting down.

"You got Kurt a bag?" Brittany spoke up, tilting her head and wondering where exactly this bag was, and why Rachel seemed to be acting so silly about it.

Rachel shook her head and held out her hand to Kurt. "A Pact. A Promise that we'll all be friends forever and ever! And everyone here will be in it!" She beamed at Kurt, and giggled as Wes, David and Blaine all scrambled up to put their hands over hers, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany following. Kurt stuck his hand out as well, smiling as they all were. "A promise!" Rachel stated again.

"A Promise!" The other children all chorused together, beaming at each other, "Friends forever!"

As the party wound down, and Blaine was the last one to leave with his mother out the door, Kurt giggled and flopped down on the floor, looking up at his father, who was looking amusedly at him from where he was sitting in his chair. "Daddy~" He giggled out, rolling over and looking up at him then, "This was the best birthday ever!"

"I'm sure it was, Kurt." Burt chuckled and reached down, playfully ruffling Kurt's hair, which got him a squeal and he smirked, scooping the boy up onto his lap and hugging him. "I'm sure this one was good, but you know they can get even better every year." He winked at him, and Kurt gasped softly.

"Maybe I can go see a musical?" He lit up at this thought, wondering if maybe for one of his next birthdays his father might take him and his mother to see a musical on Broadway, like both of them wanted. He heard his mother chuckling from the kitchen where she was cleaning up, and looked back up at his father.

Chuckling, Burt kissed his son's head. "We'll see, ok kiddo? We'll see if we can work that out for one of your birthdays." He smiled down at Kurt as the boy settled into his lap, laughing a bit as the child took control of the remote and changed the channel off of the football game he had been watching. He let him, considering it was his birthday, and the team that he'd been rooting for was losing anyway.

Happily settled into his fathers lap, Kurt wasn't' worried about school ending, or anything else. He was happy and knew that he'd see his friends over summer break, just as he'd seen them over the break for Christmas. All that mattered was that he'd had a wonderful birthday and he had the bestest friends in the entire world.

_After all, they had all promised to be best friends forever._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
